Rin's Kokoro
by 4 the wiin
Summary: Rin is one of Gero's new line of androids. But something is missing. A heart(Kokoro). Read to see her adventures in DBZ to discover her Kokoro. Crossover based off the song. Updates are on my profile.
1. Beginning

A\N: I really don't how this is going to work out, because crossovers can be troublesome. And with my skills, it might suck. I don't know Dr. Gero's personality too well either, so I'm just going to try and reenact what I saw of my impression of him, sorry if he seems OOC for some reason. No one from vocaloid except Rin and Len is in this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragon Ball, Z,GT, Vocaloid, and I never will.

* * *

Gero took a final look at his work, his recently completed creation. She had the appearance of a blonde haired 14-year old, with a tremendous amount of power despite her frail looking build. She also was wearing sailor type clothes, with a big bow on her head, connected to headphones.

He had his doubts though. Rin wasn't rebellious like #17 and #18, but wasn't very responsive. Worse than #16's responding. _Number 16. _He didn't think that was possible, but he found the reason why quickly in the first test run.

~Flashback~

_"Alright. Commencing test run for semi completed Voice-Based Android, 'Rin.' " Dr. Gero unlocked the capsule containing Rin, smoke erupting from it. She slowly opened her eyes, her hands grabbing the sides for support to step out. _

_"Good morning, Rin," he said, checking to see what her response was. "..." was all she said, to Dr. Gero's surprise. 'I know she's incomplete, but feelings should've been implemented by know, at least a turn to the head! She's just staring straight ahead!' Gero thought, feeling angry and gritting his teeth._

_"Status report, Rin." He needed to know if she was at functioning, at the least. "Status Report : Incomplete by several programs and information files, power input small, voice volume and input imbalanced, functioning properly," she said in a rather monotone voice, almost static heard in the background._

_'Good, she's just less compatible with feelings than my other models. that shouldn't be a problem later.' he thought. "Rin, this was only a status check, go back in._

_Without a yes or even a nod, she stepped back in. She remained in the exact last position she previously was in, closing her eyes once more. The cover slowly shut closed._

~Flashback End~

"I might as well not make any more Voice-Based Androids. Even if she manages to work it out in the end without feelings, I won't be able to make any more with these types of functions," Gero said to himself. " I need to get #19 ready for our attack. I can only activate Rin for the most desperate situations."

He took a quick look at the computer stats for all of the androids, and walked over to #19's pod. Deep in the computer's memory system, a program named 'Kokoro' was lying there, waiting for Rin's response to it.

* * *

A\N: Rin was made before androids #16-20, but completed after all of them were made and ready. She was created from scratch, like #16 and unlike #17 and #18. The beginning of the story is right before Gero and #19 attack the island, where they first encounter the Z-Fighters. And I'm only going to assume that when there were test runs for #16, he wasn't that responsive. But, I made it that Rin's less responsive than him without her Kokoro.

other A\N: Gero wanted to implement at least some type of human emotion because it's easier to work with her that way. I had to make that need because the story wouldn't work out if he had no need to make a heart for her.

Thank you for those who are reading this so far!


	2. Activation

A\N:In this chapter, I'm going to cut right after #17 and #18 kill Dr. Gero. The events skipped will be the exact same as the original story, up to this point. If you want a bonus chapter describing the events,(that you should already know about) I _might _consider if you PM or review about that. (I probably won't no matter what you say)

But you probably should know about that, since you're reading this. That's because you should've watched all of DBZ, instead of blindly reading about something you don't know.

And for those who don't know what Vocaloid is, you really don't need to know about it. It's a voice synthesizer, and there's no back-story to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, Z, GT, Vocaloid, and I never will.

* * *

All the Z-Fighters, except for Vegeta, looked on in disgust at the remains of Dr. Gero's now squashed head. Krillin was the most scared, partly hiding behind Tien.

"Did you see that?" He asked, trembling with fear what might happen to them."He squashed him like a bug!" Android #17 then put his hand up, and gestured Krillin to come over. He was surprised, and scared as heck.

"Uh, Vegeta, I think he wants to talk with you," Krillin nervously said, hoping for some odd reason that it _wasn't _him Seventeen was talking to. He was, of course, wrong. "You, with the shiny head, come here." Krillin finally stopped staring at Vegeta.

"Uh, you talking to me?" #17 nodded his head, still waiting." Dahhhhhhh! No way, not me!" This was replied with a chuckle from #17, and reply from Vegeta too. "Don't be a coward, go on fight him!" Vegeta impatiently said, like always.

"All by myself? C'mon guys, we're in this together! I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders!" Tien tried to assure him, saying, "Don't worry about it. I got you covered Krillin." The short Z-fighter, scared as ever, was trembling visibly now as he slowly took steps forward.

Out from his crouching position, #17 quickly stood up, startling Krillin and Tien. He then proceeded to walk away, with a small smile of amusement on his face. Krillin let out a giant sigh.

"It looks like he took pity on you, loser. That's too bad. You're so pathetic, now he knows you're scared. Next time he won't show you any mercy at all," Vegeta mocked, but with a smirk on his face the whole time."W-w-w-w-what!"

Just as #17 was about to tell his sister to open the chamber for #16, #18 looked in another direction and said to her brother, "Look, there's another one. It doesn't look like the regular models. 'Rin', is it?" she simply read the cover of the capsule.

"Oh, what another surprise, none of the other androids had wires connecting to them. We'll open this one too." #17 said, while slowly walking over. Trunks, however, was alarmed with fear. '_There's two androids I didn't know about?! How did so much variation happen between timelines?'_

Trunks then did all he thought he could. "No! I won't let you add anymore androids! Haaaaaaah!" He let out a yell as he let out a blast from his two hands at the androids. The light engulfed the entire mountain.

"Hey Trunks! How about a little more warning next time you do that?" Krillin asked, shaken up by the sudden act."Bad move! Why'd you go and do that for?!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks, grunting along the way.

"What's wrong?" the time traveler yelled. Vegeta pointed with his head to the spot where Trunks fired the attack. "Well, look down there." As the dust cleared, it revealed #17, #18, #16's capsule and Rin's too.

Trunks stared in surprise. "I don't understand! There's no way anybody could've survived that! That was my most intense blast!" Trunks yelled, obviously very confused. "Humph! Looks like you spoke too soon!"

As the scene became more clear, #18 was holding #16's pod in the air, and #17 was standing in front of Rin's place. Trunks had a devastated look on his face. "Now that's too bad! by doing that, you just showed them how weak you are!" Vegeta continued to say.

"Let's awake them now, 18. No more waiting." #17 said. #18 then threw #16's pod to the ground, and #17 turned around to open the other case. Vegeta still added, saying, "Never let a boy do a man's job," as he was a bit annoyed by Trunks' actions.

#18 pressed the button at the side of #16's pod, and #17 to Rin's. The top for #16's case slowly came up, but not before the blond-haired diva kicked it off, landing with a loud 'THUD!'. The other case for the young android let off smoke as the cover slid off. After it cleared, the wires attached to Rin became unplugged.

#16's eyes glowed red after opening, and soon took a normal look. He stood up and climbed out of the case, landing on his feet almost...quietly. He didn't talk on his own account.

Rin was the next to come out. She slowly opened her eyes, but took much slower to come out. It was her first time waking up completed, and it felt different. She came out the exact way she always did in Status Reports, using her hands to help her step out. When she came out, she seemed like #16, but less than that.

Instead of having a thinking look like the other tall android, she just stared out in the distance, like her attention wasn't anywhere on Earth.

Krillin was still worrying about all of the androids. His eyes darted to and back between Rin and #16. '_Oh no, now we have two other androids to worry about...ones that Trunks doesn't know! We're in big trouble!'_

#17 looked at both of the newly awoken androids. "Well good morning. It must feel good to get out of those coffins of yours. How long have you both been cooped up in there anyways?" Both of them didn't respond.

"C'mon, speak. Did Gero not give you two voice boxes? He tried to tell us it was dangerous to activate the both of you." #18 then tried to get them to respond back. "Why would Gero say such a thing? Do you know?"

The mention of Dr. Gero got Rin to actually listen, but she didn't say anything back, or show that she started listening. #16 seemed to avert his eyes to the twins though. "Do you have something to say?" #18 asked once again.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" #17 asked, although he shook it off. "The strong, silent type hm? Ugh, c'mon, let's go." "Where to?" #18 asked. "To complete our mission. Are you with me 18? 16, Dr. Gero programmed you to destroy Goku, am I right? Same with Rin, too?" #17 asked all at once, but still with a cool approach.

#16 actually responded. "Yes, that's right." #17 smirked. "I'll be. so the big guy can talk after all." #18 had already caught on. "I see, so Gero only programmed you to respond only to things that relate to your main objective."

"I didn't think the Doctor was that smart, but let's see if 16 can carry out his main objective. Find Goku and kill him. I can tell you follow what he wanted Rin. Strange, he usually only names us after numbers." #17 said, staring at them both. #18 nodded to agree with #17.

"Let's get out of here," #17 said, #18 following, then #16, and eventually Rin. The four figures could be found floating up from the air, until eventually disappearing in the distance.

* * *

A\N:The scenes and dialogue are very similar to the original, because they don't actually know the difference yet between Rin and the other models of androids, and how important she would get in her role. It also really shouldn't have to be different in the beginning of the chapter, because they didn't even know about her existence, therefore not having anything changed yet.

other A\N: I'm using number symbols sometimes, and sometimes not, because when they talk, there's no number. When they don't talk, they have a number.

Thank you, people who are following and enjoying this.


End file.
